


Poison Lips

by angelwriter



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Lucian licked his lips. "Depends on what you know of as pain. There are numerous kinds of pain. This pain...this pain is a pain of relief. A thundering bolt of electricity running in every circuit of your body. It is a raw ache inside one like neither of us has ever known. We will be bonded. Sharing each other's blood. Each others being. Each others souls. Are you ready for that?"Peter closed his eyes tightly. "Let me know when it's over."





	Poison Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestion for this fic is to watch this video.  
WARNING: it will make you sweat even more... ;)
> 
> Credit to : Tennant Philia on YouTube for this awesome video !
> 
> https://youtu.be/a9NP3PfAcBU

LUCIAN stalked into the building, tempted to feast on the man who was head of security just because he felt like it. Being chained up and bred to kill his own kind by a Vampire made him at least by character an angry werewolf with a thirst for blood. But his bloodlust was not only to kill, it was to feed off humans as well. Viktor was the one that raised him to crave blood. It belittled him despite his superiority as the Alpha. He despised what the Vampires had turned him into. 

That was precisely why he had sought out the nortious Vampire Slayer all the way in Las Vegas, Peter Vincent. 

Only he knew how to kill Viktor, the oldest and strongest Vampire in history 

Lucian took the elevator to the penthouse where Peter lived. He ignored the strange looks he got from people coming in and out of the lift. He did look somewhat like a mangled dog with his long dirty black hair, scruffy beard and leather trench coat with no shirt and black pants with heavy boots. He looked out of place in the high life of the casino paradise. Once the lift stopped at the very top he stepped out and his eyes met with the wooden double doors where Peter was probably studying or doing something extremely important in his loft. He knocked twice just to be sure he was heard. 

"GINGER!" a loud and oddly drunk voice spoke from the other side. "OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" 

A female voice replied just as loud, but not in a drunken tone. "I AM BUSY! WHY DON'T YOU DO IT?" 

"WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? YOU'RE WATCHING GOLDEN GIRLS! YOU GET THE FUCKING DOOR!" 

"FUCK YOU!" 

"ALREADY DID!" 

Lucian furrowed his thick brows and wondered if he got the wrong place. The door opened to reveal a short Brazilian woman in only underwear and a gown. 

"Hello. Can I help you?" She smiled sweetly although you could tell she was annoyed. 

"Yes, I am looking for Mr Vincent." 

"PETER!" the woman screamed behind her. "It's the wolf man you were meant to meet with!" 

"WELL LET HIM IN THEN!" 

Lucian reluctantly stepped inside and found himself admist wonderful relics from all over the world containing all sorts of ancient supernatural history and ornaments and weapons. He was extremely impressed. Lucian must have looked that way because the woman said, "Don't look so impressed, he got his degree off Ebay!" 

"What?" Lucian had spent most of his life in the woods of Canada for several years so he had no idea what Ebay was. (Make that several decades then...) 

"This is him. Enjoy!" She added sarcastically. 

Lucan's impression of Peter was that he was well learned and an all together man, but actually meeting him in person gave him a different impression. He stood by his mini bar behind the counter slicking back green alcohol that Lucian could smell from all the way across the room. It was potent stuff, smelt awful. Lucian wrinkled his nose and watched as Peter walked towards him with a glass and the quater full bottle of green vile in his hands. 

Lucian noted that Peter's body was lean and taunt with muscle, every outline and sinew stretched and shown in the state of his undress. His never ending legs were clad in what seemed like an extremely uncomfortable leather pants that clung to his thighs like a second skin that did not let any part of him breathe. The shape of his legs were displayed in a way that Lucian decided was definitely to appeal to the opposite sex. Peter pulled off his wig as he sauntered to seat himself on a chair. 

Peter fluffed his now short hair (unlike his posters that showed he had long hair) with his hands that ran through the mess of softness, his fingernails were painted black and Lucian was surprised to find that it suited him well. Lucian seated himself down onto a large chair with Peter sitting next to him, his one leg thrown over the armrest, his entire body flaunted itself for Lucian to see. Lucian shifted in his seat and leaned his hands on his knees that were apart. He was going to address why he was here but then Peter spoke. 

"Damn leather! It's so tight! Creeps up in places it shouldnt be..." Peter griped his um for lack of a better word crotch and pulled at the sticky material. 

Lucian glared at him, trying to keep his expression emotionless and unreadable. "Mr Vincent, you do remember our correspondence and why I am here?" 

"Yeah, of course I do. You want to kill a Vampire." He chucked down another glass. 

Lucian blinked at him. "Yes. But not just any Vampire. Viktor. He held my kind captive for many years and I want them to finally be free. But I need Viktor dead. I was born in servitude to him. I managed to escape. Now I want the same for my pack."

"Yeah. I can't help you..." 

Peter poured himself yet another drink in a martini glass. 

Lucian fought the urge to growl at him. "Look, Mr Vincent, you are my only hope. If the Vampires knew I was plotting a rebellion they will stop at nothing and might even destroy my entire race only to prove a point." 

"And what is that point?" Peter's voice was beginning to slur. 

"The point is..." 

Peter stopped him and Lucian stared in utter shock at his next words. 

"MY point is...Dolphins! Big brains! Size of a...uh....damned big brains the lot of 'em! Not to mention the WHALES! BRAIN CITY! Kraken. Great big bugger! Supposed to rise...rise up to the very top....when the sea boils. Wh...that's....that's my point! The whole sea bubbling! Whales! Dolphins! EVERYTHING turning into.....bullibu...billbu...buib....buibe? Fish stew! Anyway! Not their fault! Same with gorillas. They say WHOOP! Sky's gone all red! Asshsiishskdnxk STARS CRASHING DOWN! Wha...what....I mean what are they putting in bananas these days???" 

Lucian glared at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?" 

Peter giggled. He threw himself up almost like a rag doll but with more of a sway to his hips and leaned over Lucian who looked ready to rip his head clean off. Peter grinned as he booped the werewolf on his nose. 

"I'm gonna pop your cherry!" 

Lucian gave a deep laugh and stared him straight in the eyes. "I'm gonna pop your cherry..." 

Peter's face fell. "What? What does that mean?" 

He staggered back and Lucian shifted his position to stand up taller than Peter. To Lucian's amazement Peter was taller than him even with his boots. Peter was barefoot and his Alpha Male side roared to life. Still Peter looked pleasingly afriad of him. Lucian's intense gaze made Peter's heart thump in his chest. He could hear it beating. The wolf could smell the sweat dripping off his chest. He did not like the wolf's dominance. 

"You know what it means." Lucian smirked to try to size him up, make a fool out of him. 

Peter was drunk and he was intolerable to Lucian at this moment. Lucian decided to have a bit of fun before he bled this poor pathetic excuse for a Vampire Slayer all over the floor. He stepped towards Peter as he gulped and shivered in front of him. Lucian's body began to boil with thirst and desire. He craved blood spilled. He longed for the pleasure of making someone else bow to him. He loved the stalking and the taunting before the kill. 

"Peter," Lucian kept his voice low and husky. "You talk bullshit with that mouth. I'd like to fill it with something else. Something that makes sense..." 

By then Peter had fled all the way against the wall and he cursed under his breath as he realised his mistake. The kohl liner under his eyes had smudged and his hair was dishevelled, his chest heaving rapidly as his hands lay flat against the wall he was backed on. Lucian lifted himself up and commanded him with his eyes to slide lower down the wall. Peter was too scared to argue so he moved down as Lucian's lips neared the racing pulse in his throat. His lips pressed gently on Peter's neck and he tasted the sweat on his skin. 

"I wonder what your blood will taste like. Will it taste like that wretched green muck you were drinking or will it be tasty enough to drink until you are bone dry?" 

The way Lucian articulated words had Peter in some kind of trance he had never been in before. He was attracted to his voice, the way Lucian's muscles rippled in front of him. The large sharp edges of his form and the tone of his chest and stomach. Peter had never been both fearful and turned on at once. It excited him as much as his nature was telling him to get the fuck out. 

"Tell me Peter, do you know what lengths I had to go through to get here? What I had to do to even get in contact with you? Now I see all you are is a fraud. This displeases me greatly. And you know what happens when I am displeased?" 

Peter did not answer for he knew Lucian would either tell him or show him. Peter wondered if he was ever going to live through this. Probably not. He was a werewolf after all. Lucian closed the gap between their bodies, skin on naked skin, their pants lined up equally now and Lucian could not help but feel himself jump inside when he discovered that Peter was hard against his leg. This made it even more enthralling. 

Lucian breathed in deeply into Peter's ear making him quiver and his mouth parted slightly. "You can say what you like....Peter...I will not go easy on you. I am capable of many things. One being ripping a man in half with my bare hands. And two torturing until you beg for mercy. I am skilled in the methods of torture. I do not take prisoners or give mercy killings. I will let you suffer and suffer good. Do you hear me? You will be bleeding, bruised, broken beyond measure. You will cry out for your death but I will not give in nor will I let you have the pleasure of doing it yourself. You tested me and now my patience is wearing thin. You were the last resort and you have regrettably deceived me. What do you have to answer for?" 

Peter surprised both of them by letting out a wanton moan. He seemed frustrated by Lucian in a way that heightened his sexual desire. Lucian was taking aback, not realising the depth of his plan of playing with him. He wanted to be used. Did he? Would he actually let him? 

"I can take you to the brink of death just as I can take you to the brink of the most collapsing, earthshattering pleasure you have ever experienced in your entire mortal life. I can let you rest there for hours, days if I so wish, bringing you up and down but never letting you climax. You will not enjoy it. The pain you will endure would be catastrophic." 

"And what if I do enjoy it? What if I want that?" Peter gulped, brown eyes glistening with untamed lust. 

Lucian growled deeply and grasped Peter's body harshly. "You'd want that, mortal?" He traced his tongue down Peter's neck and across his collarbone. 

Peter nodded forcefully and sank his fingernails into Lucian's forearms to bring him even closer. "Yes." 

"And what if I choose to refuse you?"

Lucian sucked on his neck. Peter's knees buckled under the intimate touch of Lucian's left hand that was slowly dipping down between their bodies to his lower region. He was incredibly hard and Peter wondered if he had ever been turned on before. He had never felt this kind of intensity. God, he wanted Lucian to tear his leather pants to shreds and fuck him against this wall. Lucian groped him in his pants. Peter gasped loudly. 

"Lucian....do it." 

"Do what?" He smiled as his mouth touched the mortal's ear lobe. 

"Do it! Everything!" 

"You want me to torture you? Make you bleed? Make you bow to me? Worship me?" 

"Fuck yes!" 

"You want me to whip you? Chain you? Make you my prisoner?" 

"Fucking hell, I never wanted anything more in my life!" Peter moaned. 

Lucian palmed Peter in his hands. "Say you will be mine? Do you want to be mine?" 

Peter was already drunk but this was a different kind of drunk, a drunk of ecstasy where you floated in stars and felt electricty in your bones and got doused with flames in places you never knew could be hot. God, he was quaking with need for this godlike creature. He did not care that he was a wolf. He just wanted him. 

"Please," he agreed. "That's all I want . Yours. I am yours." 

Lucian laughed. "You have idea what you are saying do you?" 

Peter opened his eyes. He had not even realised he had closed them. "What?" 

"Mortals are so pathetic when they are drunk. They will agree to anything. Even slavery. I was born in servitude. I was a slave and never again shall I be one. How can you just give your life away and let someone else take control over your own being? You have no respect and do not know the value of life which you have been given. I'm leaving. See you Peter." 

Lucian did what he planned to do. He messed with Peter. There was no reason for him to feel this pang in his chest at closing the door behind him, he was not supposed feel guilty by turning him on as he went down the lift and out of the building. He was definitely not supposed to crave human flesh other than for his meals. But here Lucian was having to adjust his pants for he too had been feeling the desire for sexual pleasures much like Peter had. He was disgusted with himself that he was not opposed to the image of Peter on his knees choking on his cock. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? 

The more pressing question was what was he going to do now? There was nowhere for him to go. 

PETER slid down the wall to his knees, gasping heavily. "Fuck!" 

He felt his body had been burned all over by Lucian's touch. It had been several minutes that he had stayed there on the floor. He had just got himself up (stumbled actually) when there was a knock at the door again. He grumbled and waddled his way to answer it. His eyes were half closed still and he was beginning to gain a thunderous headache at the back of his skull. Too much booze. Too much sexual energy. Too much hot werewolf. That was a strange morning for him. Normally he drank alone and whined to the empty chairs. He only half remembered he had to meet this wolf guy. 

Peter opened the door. His eyes met a naked chest. Fuck! he groaned in his head. Him again. 

"What do you want?" 

Lucian stood awkwardly at the door. "I don't have a place to stay. I know under the circumstances it is wrong of me to ask this of you, but surely we can forget everything? Just a few days, that's all I ask." 

Peter narrowed his eyes and fluffed his knotted hair. "Sure. Why not?" 

Lucian nodded in reply and Peter moved out of the way so he could step inside. 

"Um. Not sure where you are going to sleep..." 

"The couch will do just fine. I have slept on worse. Thank you." 

Peter did not want to ask. He had heard how his Master had tortured him. Terrible, ghastly things that have you waking up screaming in the middle of the night. Peter's stomach growled and he decided to order some food. 

"What exactly do you eat?" Peter asked. 

"I am half human so I can eat normal food. But I have been bred to feed off....well I crave blood." 

"Animal blood? Like sheep? Or cow? Or something?" 

"No." Lucian's voice was grave. "Human blood." 

"Human!? Bah...uh...you mean you drink blood like a Vampire?" 

"I don't crave it like them or kill to survive. I just merely drink it because it's like an addiction now. You know like drugs and your alcohol consumption? I dont really _need_ it because I am a werewolf, but I am addicted to it and now I cannot live without it. Just one pint can sustain me for about a week." 

"Oh. I see." Peter shifted uncomfortably on his feet. 

"Don't worry. I have self control." 

Peter very much doubted that. Just a few minutes earlier he was plastered against the wall with Lucian lapping at his neck. He was so close to tearing his pants off and fucking him senseless or ripping his throat out with his sharp teeth and drinking him until he was a limp corpse on the floor. Peter shuddered at the latter. 

"So do you want a drink?" 

Lucian crinkled his nose. "That disgusting stuff you consume? No, thanks. I will pass." 

"I have other stuff!" He sauntered into the mini bar. "Vodka. Rum. Tequila." 

"You got any whiskey?" 

"I might have. Rocks? Neat?" 

"Doesn't matter." 

Peter poured him a full glass with a chunks of ice. "It's Scottish whiskey." 

"Smells nice." Lucian took a swig. 

"So your ears really can pick up everything?" 

"Yeah. I can hear this woman fighting with her husband outside about how he slept with her mother."

"Mother. Ohh. That's gotta be rough." He pulled a face as he downed his own glass of whiskey. 

"Do you have any parents?" Lucian asked. 

Peter averted his eyes and Lucian could smell his distress clinging to his skin. He heard his heart rate pick up. 

"Sorry." 

"No. It's fine. They were murdered by this vampire named Jerry. That fucker is dead now. Made my peace with it."

"My parents were murdered too. I was the only one of my pack to survive. I was just a baby." 

"I..." Peter struggled to find words of comfort. No one gave him comfort and he did not expect to receive because no really cared. 

"You dont have to say anything." Lucian drank it down and asked for another. 

"You wanna finish the bottle?" 

"Sure. You want to see if we can finish a bottle each?" 

"Please! That's just another Tuesday for me." 

They drain the contents of each other bottles almost immediately. Lucian lets out a loud burp. Lucian does not seem affected by all the alcohol he had consumed, but Peter looked like he could fall over if Lucian just blew on him. A smirk fell onto his lips. 

"You okay there?" He chuckled. 

Peter nodded. "Hmmph. 'M fine!" 

"So how about another round?"

Peter pulled a face, his nose scrunching up. "I don't think my body can take it. I'm only human you know?" 

"Yes, you are." 

"Hm. If I pass out, you gonna have to carry me to my bedroom." 

"Are you asking me to? I have your permission?" 

"Yes!" He hicupped. "But don't stay. I don't know what I will do if you sleep next to me....the last time I was close to a guy I nearly did things I'd regret...."

"What are those things?" Lucian spoke carefully now, cautious in his words for he knew this was something Peter was struggling with. 

"I almost fucked Charlie! Or I wanted to fuck Charlie. Dont think Charlie wanted to fuck me. Noooo. He had that little tart that he had been trying to bang until Jerry the Vampire showed up. He asked for my help. But fuck he was cute hey? I was just teasing him a little. What's wrong with that? I was drunk. It happens! Right? People get drunk, they're horny, doesn't matter who it is just find somebody to sleep with. Doesnt matter! I was just....uh...." 

"It's okay, Peter. I'm not going to take advantage of you. I won't kiss you unless you let me. And certainly not what you're like this now that I know." 

"Know what? Know what? Come on! Say it!" 

He held Peter's shoulders sternly and stared into his eyes. "I am not going to let you do something you are not comfortable to do sober. You have to learn to accept it yourself." 

"What?" Peter's voice broke. No one had been so kind to him about this before. Granted he never told anyone. But Lucian seemed to understand without him actually saying anything. "I....I...Well you got it all figured out then?" 

"We're encouraged to explore our sexualities early on in life. Some men sleep with a lot of men but keep a stable heterosexual preference. Some men prefer men or even both. Sexuality is fluid. It's you modern humans that have difficulty understanding the bonds of sex and find it a sin to find people attractive of the same sex. For werewolves you mate with who your soul mates with. Gender does not matter." 

"But you dont have a mate?" Peter spluttered. 

"No. I do not. That does not mean I cannot enjoy sex with who ever I choose." 

"Aren't you the werewolf boy who slept with Viktor's daughter?" 

"Yes...We were in love. Until he killed her for loving me. I have been alone ever since." 

"She wasn't your mate?" 

"No," he said softly, loosening his tight grip on Peter's shoulders. 

"How do you know? How do you know she wasn't your mate?" 

"I just knew. It's different for Vampires. They choose partners. Werewolves don't choose. It's this thing inside of us that the wolf chooses who is the best suitable partner and who we will mate with for life." 

"Oh. I see. And they are out there somewhere? Waiting for you?" 

"I'd like to think so. I'd like to think that whoever they are, they are living their life and enjoying it. No wondering if I am coming to them. I want them to first accept and love themselves. Become the best person they can be before I meet them. It could be now or it could be in another century or so. But I know I will meet them." 

"Well, I'm tired. I'm off to bed." Peter pulled himself out of Lucian's grasp. 

"Do you need me to..." 

"Nope! I can walk myself!" 

Lucian did not miss the edge to his tone. He must have said something to upset him. Peter had been alone most of his life. It must be terrible to be stuck day in and day out. No one to come home to. Nothing to live for. Lucian wished he could help him. It must be a struggle for a human to pick out someone when they dont have a mate. Knowing it is inborn for a werewolf. Especially for someone like Peter for finds it hard to get to close to someone, not even mentioning the fact that he is struggling to come to terms with his sexuality - Peter might never find someone. Lucian felt his chest ache and twist in a torturing way. It was the saddest thing he had ever thought. Peter being all alone until he dies. He didn't deserve that. He heard a soft whimper that echoed from inside. His wolf was sad as well. He could feel and sense his wolf's met black fur ruffling all over from pain. Why was he hurt from the thought of Peter's lonliness? It wasn't as if they could help him. Lucian's wolf howled out a low depressing whine. Something was wrong and Lucian had no idea what it was. 

Lucian sat up when his ears picked up movement in the room. He stretched out his legs and massaged his neck. The couch wasn't that bad, but his neck was aching a bit. He fluttered his eyes and squinted into the morning light. The first thing he noticed was his hunger. It was like an itch under his skin he couldn't get rid of. It was fire in his veins. Fucking Viktor. His body craved blood and his keen nose was picking up an extremely pure scent. He could hear the tender thump of a heart beat that was awake. The woman that resided with Peter for his job, her heart rate was steady in sleep. Which meant it was Peter that was up and he was the one that smelled delicious. His blood was soaked in sugar from the alcohol from previous day. Lucian imagined how it would taste. Hot liquid, bursting on his tongue, the tingling sensation of iron and the sweetness all rolled into pleasure that made his body feel satisfied better than the most intense orgasm. 

His eyes closed momentarily as he allowed himself to imagine walking up behind Peter and putting his arms around his waist, plastering his naked body to his chest skin to skin, his hand holding his neck to the side as his fangs sink into his flesh. A moan escaped his lips. Suddenly Lucian froze. He opened his eyes to find that his body had moved to exactly where he wanted to be. He was behind Peter. Lucian's breaths were heavy, his fingernails were claws reaching for him. Peter had no idea that he was behind him. Frail human ears did not hear a thing and he had no idea the danger he was in. His fangs were out, his body heated up and ready to feed. Something was different this time though. Lucian could sense it. It was not in his nature to crave blood as a wolf. His craving for it was merely a formality. He drank it because he craved it but he did not crave it like this. He drank human blood the way a human would crave a glass of Coca Cola on a hot day. He drank because it quenched his thirst. This. _This_ . This was something *else* . Lucian felt the wolf in him practically beg on his knees to bite into Peter. That was not normal. 

Werewolves did not want humans in this way. They did not want to suckle at their sweaty skin, feel their body heat pressed together, trace their tongue over every bone structure and then feed on their life force until he felt whole. He wanted Peter in ways he never wanted anyone. He wanted to crawl inside of his veins. He wanted to become a part of Peter. This feeling, this inexplicable desire for Peter was like an unquenchable and unpredictable ache inside of his bones. His wolf screamed for him to hold onto Peter as if it was the last thing he had left. It didnt make sense. This was madness. He forced himself to not take another step closer. His entire being was quaking and electrified. A magnetism neither of them understood took hold of them as Peter turned around and found Lucian biting back a growl. 

"Lucian!" Peter gasped. "What's going on?" 

Oh God! Lucian groaned in his head. He feels it too? Does he? Does he feel even half of what I feel right now? What is this? 

"Peter," his voice was strained from him trying to control himself. "Don't move." 

Peter looked worriedly at him. "Are you okay?" 

Tear pricked his eyes. He doesnt know. He doesnt know the pain I am in. He doeant feel it. Fuck! 

"Please, Peter. I am begging you. Do not move."

"Okay," Peter agreed. 

Lucian breated in deeply and retracted his fingernails one by one until they were human again. His feet were plastered to the ground, his toes curled inwards in an attempt to force himself not to go closer. His muscles rippled and strained under his control. He was fighting his own instinct and nature. His whole body was completely rigid. His jaw clenched so hard that he was sure he was chipping his teeth. A dark growl elicited in his throat as Peter's heart rate sped up. 

"What are you thinking about?" Lucian asked, his voice rough. 

"You," Peter murmured. 

His fear only made matters worse. Lucian could smell it and the hunter in him came to life. 

"What exactly are you thinking about?" 

Peter let out a shaky breath. "Kissing you." 

Lucian moaned softly. "Why in the name of God's green earth are you fucking thinking about that right now?" 

His words were icy but Peter did not falter. "Because you want me to..."

Lucian furrowed his brows and relaxed his jaw just a fraction. "What do you mean?"

"It's difficult to explain. It's like you're sending out a signal to my body. And all I know is that you want to kiss me....to do things to me....to bite me..." 

"Peter, this is extremely dangerous. I do not know what game you're playing at but it is not a joke. I cannot control myself right now and I suggest you stop thinking these things."

"It's not a joke I swear! It's almost like I can read your mind. I don't know. I know what you want and I want it too." 

The pain was evident in his words. "Do you even know what you're asking for?" Lucian's body shook. It took every once of self control he ever had to master. He had to learn how to fight. How to feed without killing. How to control his wolf. How to control his turning. How to conduct himself as a soilder. As a hunter. As a leader. All of his training was fading away, slipping out of grasp like sand through his fingers by this...human. 

"I don't understand." Lucian searched for answers. "What are you doing to me? Do you know what you're doing to me?" 

"I don't know either," Peter admitted. "I just know I want you." 

Lucian growled angrily. "You have NO idea what I am going through right now! I have never experienced such *hunger* in my life. And it's not just me wanting your blood. This is different. And it's fucking driving me insane!" 

Peter stepped forward in an innocent attempt to console him. Lucian shouted at him to stop. Tears fell and trailed down Lucian's face. 

"He won't stop. He won't let me." 

"Who?" Peter wondered. 

Lucian looked down, his head in shame. "My wolf. My wolf will not let you go." 

Peter's eyes widened. "What does that mean?" 

"I'm not sure," Lucian said with honesty. 

"Well tell it to go back inside! It shouldn't want me!" 

"But it does!" Lucian screamed. "He wants you and I cannot go against him. It...it would be like denying who I am. I cannot stop this." 

"What are you saying? He...mated with me?" 

"No. Not yet. The mating ritual has not happened yet. He imprinted on you." 

"I'm sorry. What? What the fuck is imprinted?" 

"He has chosen." Lucain could not meet his eyes. 

"No. No. No. Fuck this! This is not happening! Your bloody wolf needs to find some other mate. He thinks I want to be with you? I'd rather resurrect Jerry and have him feast on my insides. Fuck no! You? Ha!" 

"You're in denial, Peter. You just said you wanted me." 

"No I didnt! That was compulsion! Me feeding off of your feelings!" 

"Werewolves can't compel humans nor should they want you like I want you." 

Lucian met his eyes. They were silver now, no longer the blue they had been before. It was striking like liquid metal. Beautiful. Peter swallowed hard. 

"I don't want you..." Peter whispered. 

"Well neither do I. But *he* does. So now what?" 

"Now what?" Peter repeated in panic. 

"You can either let him have you. One taste and he will be saited enough for my body to go back to normal. I wont feel this ache and pain anymore. It will ease the suffering and it will also stop me from attacking you in your sleep in days to come. If you dont do it now you have to know that he has his own will and he will not let me rest until he has you. It will extremely uncomfortable for the both of us if you choose to not let him feed from you. But it is your choice." 

"You're saying its my choice but all I hear is if I don't do it you're gonna kill me in my sleep!" 

"No. We wont. I am obligated to not harm you. We...we will protect now with our life. You belong to us effectively and we will do everything in our power to make sure you are happy. We are meant to take care of you and help you, satisfy your needs. We cannot be separated from now on if you choose to do this. We will be bonded until the day we die." 

"And if I refuse you? If I let you drink my blood then I tell you to get the fuck out?" 

"You will experience a pain beyond your wildest imaginations. Or if you even choose to walk away now. I will come after you no matter how far I try to run. I will always come back. I am sorry. I have literally no control over this thing." 

"So either way we're fucked?" 

"It can be pleasant for us. I will not force you to do anything you dont want to do. If you let him have your blood, I will stay out of your way as much as I can bare. We can lead separate lives, but I will be here for you. I will always be here. Think of it as having a house pet that guards you at night." 

Peter let out a weak laugh. "I always wanted a dog. And what about the mating ritual?"

"You let me worry about that. I intend to earn your trust first."

Peter grinned. "You intend to woo me so that I can be accept being your mate?" 

Peter was only joking but Lucian nodded seriously. 

"Yes. I take this pledge to stand by your side as long as you live very seriously. And yes I intend to woo you. It will easier that way. We dont have to be lonely anymore then."

Peter sucked in a breath. "By we you mean you and the wolf?"

"Yes. But you too. You have me whether you accept it or not. I have no choice. I am bound to you now." 

"Sounds a bit cruel to force werewolves to accept a mate like that."

"It's not. It's just difficult under the circumstances since you're human. For a wolf it is the easiest thing to do, to love the one you're meant for. Of course since you're human it can be extremely difficult to understand. I am not rejecting what I feel only because I trust my wolf. And I hope in time you can learn to trust me. At least that. That is all I ask." 

Peter shakily stepped forward. "Okay then. Do it." 

Lucian stared at him in surprise. "Are you certain?" 

"Yes. Well, I don't you to suffer now do I?"

Lucian moved forward slowly. Painfully slow that his breath caught in his chest. His bones rattled as he neared Peter who was visibly shaking. 

"Will it hurt?" 

Lucian licked his lips. "Depends on what you know of as pain. There are numerous kinds of pain. This pain...this pain is a pain of relief. A thundering bolt of electricity running in every circuit of your body. It is a raw ache inside one like neither of us has ever known. We will be bonded. Sharing each other's blood. Each others being. Each others souls. Are you ready for that?" 

Peter closed his eyes tightly. "Let me know when it's over." 

Lucian could not help but laugh. He dipped his head and gripped Peter by his waist so they were flushed together. It was easier that way. His breath fanned Peter's skin and he kissed his neck lightly at first. Peter relaxed immediately under his touch. His lips curved up in a smile and his wolf howled excitedly at that. Lucian kept kissing him, easing his nerves, all the while feeling nervous himself. His licked down to his collarbone and up again. Peter shivered slightly, his mouth hanging open. 

"Oh God, you're gonna kill me. I know it," Peter said. 

"Then we will die together."

Lucian let out his fangs again and sank it gently into Peter's skin. The sound of the break of his skin hitting his ears made him moan as the warmth infused him when Peter's blood trickled into his mouth. They say the first taste was the best, but Lucian thought every taste after was the most wonderful thing he ever had. He pulled gulp after gulp of blood into his mouth, feeling tingles running down his legs and arms. His heart pumped faster in ecstasy, a deep growl of pleasure forming in the back of his throat. 

He wanted to die it was so good. Nothing had ever felt like this. He kept his ears trained on Peter's heartbeat to make sure he was still okay. Peter by now had his head thrown against Lucian's shoulder and was almost nuzzling into his neck. Peter's hot breath fanned over Lucan's skin and that made it worse somehow. Lucian gripped Peter tighter. Raw energy flooded into Lucian that could only be described as Peter. He felt his every emotion. His every dream. It was like being lifted into the stars and showed how the Universe was created. So pure. So perfect. Peter moaned suddenly and gripped Lucan's forearms. His breaths were heady and the werewolf did not miss Peter's scent of pleasure and excitement that had pressed itself hard into his thigh. 

"Lucian," Peter moaned in a tone that could not be mistaken. 

He wanted him, too. Just as much. 

He knew Peter could feel everything he felt through the bite. He could feel Lucan's pleasure as well as his own. But it wasn't enough. Lucian shifted so that the arm closest to Peter was near him. He regrettably left Peter's neck (with a irritated whimper from Peter) and bit into his own wrist. He let it bleed out and pressed his wrist onto Peter's lips. Peter looked up innocently at him. As soon as he tasted Lucian's blood, Peter fell forward into Lucian's body and greedily drank from him. Lucian gasped at the effects of Peter drinking from him. Both of their bodies shuddered from the illicit pleasure that both of them felt in each other and themselves. Lucian eagerly went back to Peter's neck and drank again. Neither of them knew how long they stood there in the early light of the morning tasting and feeling each other in their veins. After they felt they were satisfied, they stared into each other eyes breathing heavily and holding each other so tightly they were both marked. Peter rested his forehead on Lucian's. Their sweaty hair tangled with each other like their souls had a few moments ago. 

"Lucian," Peter gasped. 

"I know," he responded. 

Lucian's lips found Peter's and neither of them spoke or stopped kissing until the sun fully rose high in the sky. 

"Wow. That was...." Lucian struggled for words. 

"More," Peter murmured into his lips and gripped at his neck to pull him back in.

"Peter," he tried to pry his lips away."We've been kissing for hours. I know how it feels to be close to me. I feel it too. But you need to eat. And rest. You lost a lot of blood."

Peter grumbled, "But you practically gave me the blood back by feeding me yours." 

"Come now, love." Lucian unhooked his hands from his neck. 

"No," Peter said. "I want you. You want me. I am tried of stopping myself from having what I want. I denied myself for years the pleasures of a man because I was scared. Well I am not scared anymore." 

Lucian blinked at him. "You accept yourself now? You accept you want me?" 

"I more than want you, Lucian. You're my mate."

Words could not describe how elated Lucian felt in that moment. He pressed Peter so hard into his chest that he heard his bones crack. 

"Oi! You fixed my back problem?" Peter smiled at him. 

"Sorry..." 

"It's okay, baby." 

"Ohh. What's with these pet names?"

"You started it." 

"And I will continue it. Sweetheart, what would you like for lunch?" 

"You." Peter sucked on Lucian's bottom lip. 

Lucian sighed. "Mm. How far do you want to go? Because I want all of you when you want all of me. So what would like, Peter? I will give you anything you ask for."

"I am ready. All of you. Everything." 

"Tell me exactly..." Lucian nibbled at his ear. "What you like? What you want me to do to you?" 

"I'm sure you know..." 

Peter hummed in pleasure as Luican sucked on his skin making bruises. 

"But it pleases me to hear you. And I want to please you. In every way. I know my way around a body. I know what feels good. I want to hear you. I want you to tell me how it feels. How I *make* you feel...." 

Peter whimpered as the strong rough hands of his mate dipped into his hips to press him hard against him. And believe me he was hard. All hard muscle and iron bone. His legs were like steel and deliciously carved in that black pants of his. Peter was actually only wearing his briefs. He had just come from bed you know. But now it was just after mid day the sun shining through the slips in the dark curtains of the room. Their lower halves were already painfully hard in their respective clothing. Lucian's hands trailed downwards and gripped Peter in his hands. 

"Oof. My God that feels great!" Peter gasped, already out of breath. 

"You think that is great? Wait until I really touch you." 

He never let a man touch him before. But oh did he want to. And did his eyes not roll back in his head as Lucian tore his underwear clean away from his body with his claws. Before Peter could even say anything Lucian teased his thumb along the length and dipped his finger into the slip of his head. Peter was mumbling incoherent things as Lucian took his time with touching him. His fingers gripped Peter and he began stroking slowly. 

Peter's head fell back and Lucian's free hand held his back to keep him from falling over. Little moans escaped Peter's lips as Lucian continued to please him. His whole body shook with intensity. He was not sure if he was going to last long. 

"Please. Please." Peter gritted his teeth. "I have wanted...I have wanted this..." 

"Shh. It's okay. Enjoy it." 

Lucian sped up the pace until Peter's legs were shaking. 

"I'm going to - Fuck! Lucian! - I'm going to-" 

"You can let go. I'm here." 

Peter's eyes shut as he body convulsed from his orgasm. "Holy fucking hell! That was...fuck!" 

Lucian growled, feeding off Peter's pleasure while licking his fingers of his seed. "I'm not finished with you yet." 

Lucian grabbed Peter and threw him over his shoulder to his bedroom. Peter giggled. Lucian threw him down onto the bed so hard Peter almost had whiplash from the impact. In an instant Lucian covered his body with his own and sought the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Lucian trailed his fingers lightly up Peter's legs and over the valleys and hills of his body, mapping every terrine he could reach. He hungrily kissed down his neck, lapping at the wound he had made. His wolf whined at the remembrance of the bite. Lucian bit harshly into Peter's collarbones that his back arched. He licked the bite and lapped up the tiny droplets of blood that was there. He kissed down his chest, the hairs tickling his mouth as he made his way down. Lucian sucked on the skin between his inner thighs loving the sounds of approval from his mate that was dazed in a high. 

"I want to be inside you. I can't wait any longer." 

Peter's went wide as he felt a single finger at his entrance. He squirmed at the intimate touch. 

"Oh fuck!" Peter groaned when he felt the burn of Lucian's finger pressing in. 

"You alright?" 

Peter nodded although it did sting. He hummed under the effects of Lucian finger fucking him. Who knew it could be like this? Peter began moaning, bucking at the touch, begging for more. Lucian added two more fingers. Lucian was panting as he watched Peter grow hard again from his assault. 

"You're perfect," Lucian murmered against Peter's wet skin. 

He positioned himself over Peter again and guided himself inside Peter's slickness. The first feeling of him being wrapped inside Peter had him gasping out loud. Lucian had had sex before. Nothing like this. They said sex was sex. Purely physical and satisfying. But sex with your mate, sex with someone who you were made for, made to be inside, made to whole with, made to love. That was an entirely different experience. He gripped at Peter's hips to contain himself. He wanted it to be good for him. He didn't want to take it too far and hurt him. He was human and he could literally be split open if he wasnt careful. Lucian gave long strokes, slow and careful. Peter was biting his lip so hard it was drawing blood which only excited Lucian further. 

"Heaven and Hell and all of the Above!" Peter shouted. "You feel so good!" 

Lucian smiled and kept at it. He stopped at intervals to catch his breath or that's what he said to Peter. He was trying to hold himself back and needed to calm himself. The way Peter looked with his mouth glistening open, the sound of his heart jumping and the way he could hear every single detail as they had sex was enthralling. He could hear the way their bodies came together, the slapping of skin, each breath they took together. He could smell the arousal and the sweat, their scents mingling as one. Lucian could barely take it. It was agonisingly pleasurable. 

"Peter," Lucian moaned. 

Peter responded by gripping Lucian's long hair and twisting in his fingers. "Don't you dare hold yourself back! I said I want it all so give it to me! I don't care if you hurt me. I know you can't. I trust you." 

Luican let out a growl. He drove into Peter, unleashing the beast within. He pinned his hands down and pounded into his body. Peter was writhing and his legs hooked around Lucian's waist pushing him in further. Their breaths came out in sharp pants and their entire bodies were dosing with dopamine and serotonin and shocks and pulses and love. _Love_. This was love. Their eyes connected. Lucian stared at him with intensity, his irises black and affectionate as Peter's eyes brimmed with tears. No one had ever made him feel so cared for, so loved, so whole. And no one ever will. He belonged to Lucian. Peter laced their fingers together and Lucian gripped him even tighter. It was a whirlwind of emotions that led up to the climax. They came crashing down into each other, both shuddering and moaning as they collapsed. Lucian went limp onto of Peter. He has not known happiness until now. Years of torment washed away by the love of his mate. 

"Mine," Lucian confirmed as he touched Peter's face. 

Peter kissed his cheek. "Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing on AO3. I am really excited to start sharing my fanfics and hopefully you all enjoy it. Let me know if you like this ... there will definitely be more to come ;)


End file.
